Blame It On The Hormones
by littlemisshappytart
Summary: A sneak peek on the life of a preggy wife with difficult mood swings and her patient(?) husband. Set a couple of months after A Whole Shitload of Hearts for Miyu


Disclaimer: I do not own Daa! Daa! Daa!

Title: Blame It On The Hormones

Author: littlemisshappytart

Summary: A sneak peek on the life of a preggy wife with difficult mood swings and her patient(?) husband. Set a couple of months after A Whole Shitload of Hearts for Miyu

XOXOXOXOX

He wearily glanced at his wristwatch, noted it was half past 8 in the morning. He reached for his coffee, took a sip, then frowned at its staleness. Then as if in cue his stomach grumbled, and groaned as he was reminded he has to fend for himself. He stood up, stretched his back – which actually felt good – and trekked to the door.

He stepped out of his home office with a purpose of getting some fresh air first when he saw his mother-in-law.

"Mom, where's Miyu?" Then he noticed she's in her going-out clothes. "And where are you going?"

Miki sighed first before walking up to him. "Your wife's insisting on going to town to buy some stuff. I don't want to worry so I'm coming with her."

"But don't you have a conference to attend to later?"

"Oh my," Miki jolted in remembrance. "I do have that…"

Kanata touched her arm. "I can take her."

"But you just spent an all-nighter." She looked worried. "I can't impose on you."

"I'll manage. Let me just change my clothes and tell her I'll meet her at the front door."

XOXOXOXOX

Pushing a shopping cart down an aisle full of junk food, Kanata let out a huge yawn, then snorted at his wife. "So you rushed to town just to buy your favourite chips?"

Miyu shot him an annoyed look and proceeded to scrutinizing two bags: a barbeque and a cheese-flavored pack. "You shouldn't have come if you're gonna be cranky."

"And let you climb down those stairs? Not a chance." Then he frowned at her. "And why are you wearing such thin clothes?"

"I'm appropriately covered, thank you, and it is July and summer so clue in."

"If it's that hot," he started, extending his hand to touch her hair in habit, "then why don't you tie up that lengthy hair of yours?"

But Miyu hissed at him. "Touch it and die." Then she pat her hair in place although Kanata noticed how she carefully covered her neck. "But to address your first argument, I know how to drive the car, mister."

He smirked in response. "Well who is it who complained that the stirring wheel kept on poking her bump? Certainly not me."

"Smart jerk." Then she turned to him. "Here."

Kanata looked down and saw she opted to buy both. "You're eating two?"

"I didn't say I'll eat them right away." She replied while looking at another brand of chips. "It will be my award after giving birth to our baby."

_Our baby_. Kanata paused suddenly and felt the flutter upon hearing that phrase. He covered it with a cough, "I'll check with the doctor first," and further teased his wife, "or maybe you could just watch me while I eat them."

Miyu just stuck her tongue out in reply and stomped away which left Kanata no choice but to follow.

When they came to the perishable section, Miyu approached the vegetables and asked, "What do you want for dinner?"

"You're cooking?"

Miyu looked pissed. "It may look like I swallowed a basketball whole, but I'm not disabled. What do you want?"

Kanata searched the stands. "Something pumpkin-ish. But you claim you can't stand the smell so maybe something else."

"I think I can handle it."

"You say that now. Last time you threw up bad and swore I look like a jack-o-lantern."

"I'm sorry," she said, but not without the chuckle.

"Well, let's risk it. If the pumpkin fails then it's me and my friend again tonight."

She sent him a slanted look. "Is that friend a _lady_ friend?"

He picked up a pumpkin then grinned at her. "Yeah, and her name's Instant Ramen-san. Anyway," he added as he placed the pumpkin in the cart, "doesn't your feet hurt?"

Miyu shook her head, "I missed walking so this is fine." Then she smiled and fell into step beside him when he yawned again. "How's the book going?"

He selected a good pack of bacon and okay, maybe some of that ham, before he answered. "Just some touch-ups and it's almost there." He then pushed the cart to the dairy section. "Actually I'm thinking of putting you in the ending."

Miyu cuffed the side of his head. "And when did I scare you?"

"Think about it."

Her lips pouted, which meant Miyu gave it some thought for a moment. Kanata took that opportunity to approach the milk shelf and pick up two cartons. And since it's there and it caught his eye, a pack of instant coffee.

After a minute Miyu grabbed him and gave up. "What did I do?"

He just smiled and selected a dozen eggs before turning to her. "You said, 'Kanata, we're pregnant.'"

Miyu stared at him for a second then burst out laughing. "If it's any consolation, it scared the heck out of me, too."

"Yeah, right." He placed the eggs carefully at the cart. Then noted he brought more than her. "Don't you have anything else to buy besides those cholesterol-laden chips?"

Miyu cutely smiled at him then shook her head. "I have to buy them so I can _look_ at them. Besides I wanted to prepare you a breakfast. I don't want to take much time shopping."

His stomach grumbled in the thought of eating. "My thoughts exactly. Let's grab brunch after this?"

Miyu tucked her arm in his. "Sure, but I'll settle for ice cream. Are we buying anything else?"

"Since we're at it then maybe a couple more of those _lady friends_."

"Stupid, Kanata."

"And maybe a decent soap to add to the list. That liquid one you made me use is giving me the itch."

Miyu frowned at him. "It's supposed to be hypoallergenic."

"Then may I remind you that that was _supposed_ to be for babies? Yet you claimed you didn't like the scent and instead insisted I use it because I quote, 'It'd be such a waste not to, Kanata.'" He glared at her. "Sounds familiar?"

"You still should've told me." She let out a giggle. "So you threw it?"

Kanata shrugged. "I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because Dad loves it."

Miyu chuckled at that. "I can just imagine."

Then she skipped ahead of him and Kanata tried hard not laugh because it looked like she's almost waddling.

"Excuse me, sir, can I ask you to reach that bottle for me?"

Kanata turned to his right and saw it was a young woman. She was wearing clothes he wouldn't prefer on Miyu and, now that she had a better look at him, is looking at him with interest.

Kanata shifted and reached up the stand to get it done quick but the woman moved into his space. It made him sigh in resignation and so he randomly grabbed a bottle and pushed it into the woman's hands.

Surprised, it took a moment before she then started complaining how it's not what she's pointing at in that honey-coated voice of hers. Good thing he's already stalling away.

When he reached the front aisle he saw Miyu blankly staring at him with his usual soap in her hands. Then she turned away and started towards the counter.

Kanata can only shook his head in remembrance of their earlier tirade. _So much for the lady friend joke._

XOXOXOXOX

"Oy Miyu, you sure you can finish that?" But he was already poised with a spoon ready to scoop when she swatted his hand. "What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing," she said, but she violently scooped out her ice cream and chomped it exaggeratedly looking at anywhere but him.

"It's not nothing."

"Then, hormones it is. Satisfied?"

"Not buying it."

"Your choice."

He tried to offer his pork cutlet to temper her mood but she only hissed at him. "You can't overstuff yourself with sweets." He reminded. Then sighed at her stubbornness. "Aren't we past the age of having this kind of fights?"

She seemed to consider it. Then she swirled the ice cream with her head bowed. "I didn't like the way you checked her out." She mumbled.

"I was not checking her out," he defended, "and I was thinking of something else."

Her eyes slit. "You were thinking of something else."

Then truth it is. "I was thinking of you," he paused when she looked at him deadpan, "and yes, your waddling."

She huffed. "Well then sorry for the flabs and the big feet, Mr. Perfect." She violently stabbed the ice cream and scooped out a large serving, this time chomping it while glaring at him. "And sorry for my hair and for wearing clothes that are plus-size inappropriate."

He was about to scold her for that last statement but he then caught the stares of some passers-by. He followed and saw their eyes falling on his wife. And for a moment he couldn't do anything.

Miyu noticed his alarm and looked down to where he's looking at. And she was mortified.

She quickly threw her arms to cover her chest and tightly closed her eyes in embarrassment. She couldn't believe her milk leaked in public.

Seeing her in distress he quickly stood up, went to her side and softly instructed her to hold on to him. Miyu looked up at him, her eyes conveying a thank you.

"Let's get you home," he said.

Miyu just burrowed her head on his shoulder and nodded.

XOXOXOXOX

"Get in the bath. Mama prepared it for you before she went out so it should still be warm. I'll just grab you a change of clothes." Miyu did not reply and just continued walking in the direction of the bathroom.

When he returned he saw her crouched in the changing room unmoving except for the trembling of her shoulders.

And Kanata remembered it all.

How Miyu gripped his hand during family dinners whenever their parents ask when they will have their baby. How she longingly looked at a one-year-old steadily seated in a supermarket trolley giggling while the mother makes funny faces. How she silently cried at night clutching Ruu's mitten and he lying beside her hopeless. How she expectantly jumped at him when she confirmed her pregnancy. How she tried to be independent while she waddles to and fro the bridal shop. How she smiles up at him making him feel like her own personal hero.

He slowly walked to her and helped her get up. Then he stood behind her, tucked her hair into a bun and proceeded on unzipping her maternity dress. Miyu flinched and murmured she'll do it but Kanata carried on until she's fully unclothed.

He noticed that even while her back's at him, she still covered her breasts. "You don't have to see this, it's embarrassing. Just go to sleep."

But he didn't answer. Instead he surprised her by scooping her into his arms.

"Hey, let me down. I'm heavy."

Still he walked. Stopping in front of the tub he gently lowered her until the water soaked her. Then he sat on the floor and clasped her hand, waiting for her misty eyes to set on him.

"Listen to me." He reached out and brushed her locks to the side. "You're beautiful. Nothing pleases me more than seeing you heavy with our child. And you may think you're fat or wearing plus-size inappropriate clothes," he added, with a light pinch to her cheek that brought out a small chuckle from her, "but you're perfect. You're my woman and I'll never tire of looking after and mostly _at_ you. Remember that."

Touched, she kissed their joined hands. "Ten years we've been together and that's the cheesiest thing you've ever said to me." She smiled in spite her tears. "Even your wedding vow pales in comparison."

To get back at her, he pinched her cheek again, this time harder that Miyu let out an aw! "Then be thankful I haven't had sleep yet."

"I'm fine now. Go to sleep."

"No, I'll stay here because someone may tear up again. Besides, I don't want your mother thinking I'm a terrible husband."

Miyu smirked. "And what will you do while I soak here like a mommy hippo?"

Kanata crinkled his forehead. "You glow. Don't let anyone tell you differently."

Miyu laughed at that. "You really need that nap, honey. 'Glow' was never in your vocabulary."

"Okay, stop nagging." Then he yawned. "Just give me three."

But he was out by a minute, his head resting on the edge of the tub, his hand still with hers. Miyu could do nothing but smile at his sleeping form.

"Well, I guess it's my turn to say a cheesy thing or two." She kissed the top of his head. "You see, Kanata…"

Needless to say, he happily dreamt of those words.

XOXOX _Owari_ XOXOX

Dedicated to **haganeochibi**. Hope you like it ^^

READ AND REVIEW. Click on the lonely pleading link at the end of this page to do so. *Wink*

Also, read my other fics please? Arigatou.


End file.
